The present invention relates generally to a dissecting instrument, and more particularly to a submammary dissector for providing a submammary pocket by insertion through an incision in a person's axilla, where preferably a set of two submammary dissectors is employed, one dissector for insertion through a respective one of the person's armpits.
The present approach for augmentation mammaplasty to create an adequate submammary pocket, is for the surgeon to make an incision in the submammary area under the person's breast. The dissection is usually performed by the surgeon using sharp scissor dissection, then inserting his fingers into the incision and separating the breast from the underlying muscle with his fingers, forming an irregular pocket. After the submammary pocket has been formed by the surgeon, the prosthesis formed from a conventional filling material, is placed in the pocket and the incision is closed. The use of this procedure provides a pocket formation in which the prosthesis is in contact with the incisional scar, where the patient is left with a plainly visible scar in the breast area, where the length of the scar is approximately equal to the width of the pocket.